Loy Marin
For all that Loy Marin likes to talk about other people in his broadcasts and interviews, he doesn't seem to like to share much about his own life and history. What is known about the newsman is that his full name is Loy Gregor Marin, taking his middle name from his Corellian father, who had also been a journalist of no small repute. His mother's first name is known to have been Eloisa, but little else is on public record concerning the woman or her heritage. Though there is no physical evidence to support the notion, there are several rumors that Loy began his career as a politician, running for office in one of the outer rim territories under the pseudonym "Ed Gans". The candidate was annihilated in the polls, with the records showing him as the single least popular candidate to have ever run for the seat he'd been applying himself for. After such a failure, the candidate slipped into obscurity. Several local papers ran a story discussing the failed politician coming into a "tragic vehicle accident". Another speculation regarding Loy's earlier years involves him working as a petty crook, specializing in forgery and cryptography. There is only a local police file for this criminal under the name "Amele C'poanee" in a small system near the Corporate Sector. The file is thin, with nothing that actually points to Loy. Supporters of this theory suggest that the omission is proof enough in itself, in that Loy must have used his contacts and skills to hack the files to clear his own name. Still others claim a less bizarre scenario in which Loy sought a career as a holovid performer, but became disillusioned with the industry when he was asked to perform in what he considered an "illicit forum". Well, perhaps this theory is no less bizarre after all. While the stories of Loy's past are somewhat obscure, much is known about his career with IGNews. The entrepreneur Tyre Wolfe, one of the founders of the media giant, was said to have found Loy seeking a career as a sensationalist newsman on Corellia. Impressed with the man's charisma and natural camera presence, he hired Loy as the first anchorman for IGNews where he enjoyed much success, working with and initiating the careers of journalists like Marcus Aspen and Jeanette Setzer. As Loy's career progressed, he soon found himself covering some extremely controversial subjects for both the New Republic and the Empire, as well as for the multiple systems that claimed no loyalty to either side. So upsetting were some of the stories, in fact, that he began to receive life threats from both sides of the borders. Some theories concerning the destruction of the IGNews/NovaCom headquarters on Qat Chrystac suggest that the mass bombing had been intended to terminate Loy's career. With his life at stake, Loy sought to take control of the stories he would air. Meeting with the directors of the media giant, Loy presented his case and threatened to leave the company should he not be granted the lucidity he required. In the end, a deal was struck that forced Loy to step down as lead anchor and become an aggressive, on the spot reporter. A SoroSuub Luxury 3000 was commissioned to be constructed to be Loy's mobile headquarters and studio. Several of NovaCom's top camera droids were purchased, and Loy was tasked with the responsibility to go into the galaxy and make his reports on his own. Since moving from the position of anchor to roving reporter, Loy's greatest works have come to light. The most significant news he's responsible for airing would be his world shattering broadcast of the destruction of Gastus. On the heels of his announcement of the emergence of the Empire's new Death Star, he also is renowned for his coverage of the change in Presav-ship (or presidency) in the Caspian system as Avalyshaar Laarken was replaced by Salonika Batrad. Even as he continues to pursue news items throughout the galaxy, he remains tightlipped concerning his own life and history. He is known to casually deflect almost all personal questions with casual, flippant witticisms, or charming, smarmy remarks. When it comes to Loy Marin and IGNews... the truth of the matters are out there. Marin, Loy Marin, Loy